La ayuda del jardín de cristal
by Xib-Raco
Summary: nishikino maki, una joven peliroja de 16 años cursando en la preparatoria Otonokizaka en segundo año, maki siendo una chica tsundere, nunca pudo ser más sincera con sus sentimientos hacia nico, ella recibirá la ayuda de todas sus amigas que ya han logrado poder con quienes desean, pero en especial, alucinara con el dúo del jardín del cristal, quienes la guiaran en su camino del am
1. Chapter 1

Hola bienvenidos al nuevo fanfic de NicoMaki titulado "La ayuda del jardín de cristal" espero que les guste.

La ayuda del cristal; Capitulo 1. "¿Que diablos pasa?"

* * *

?: ¡Diablos tú de verdad me gustas! Pero esta tan vergonzoso que el simple hecho de pensarlo hace que me sonrojé, pero soy una tonta por nunca haberte dicho que te amo, ojala pudiera volver en el tiempo y decírtelo, pero soy una cobarde, ni siquiera puedo hablarte sin desearte con locura.

?: (susurrando) maki-chan, maki-chan.

-¿Qué? ¿Que pasa hanayo?- dijo maki sin saber que pasaba al su alrededor

-¿Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a llevar cosas al club?- dijo hanayo con un tono al inseguro.

-Si, cuenta con mi ayuda hanayo- dijo maki sin saber que pasaba.

-Muy bien vamos ayudar a hanayo nya!- dijo rin con mucha emoción.

Maki no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de culpa por nunca haberle dicho lo que siente a esa persona que tanto amaba, simplemente para ella, el creer que ya nunca más la vería por la escuela era algo que la desanimada.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! - dijo rin un poco molesta.

\- ¿Que pasa rin-chan?- dijo maki algo sonrojada aun que perdida en si mente.

\- ¡Cielos maki-chan, últimamente estas en las nubes!- dijo rin molesta.

\- Tiene razón, últimamente te vez muy distraída, ¿Ocurre algo que no sepamos?- pregunto hanayo preocupada por maki.

\- ¿¡Eeeeh!?, no c-claro que no, n-no pasa nada.- dijo maki mientras su cara se puso toda roja.

\- ¿Segura? Entonces que dices sobre lo que dijo hanayo.- pregunto rin para atrapar a maki.

-Mierda, no puse atención- pensó maki, -Lo siento hanayo, es que estoy pensando sobre una tarea- dijo maki.

-Veras pensaba que nosotras tres podemos poner las computadoras en el club- dijo hanayo con un tono algo tímido.

-¿Por que? ¿Que le paso a las otras?- dijo maki con intriga.

-Pues Nico-chan dejo casi vacio todo el salón, y con ello tambien se llevo las .- dijo hanayo con su característico tono de voz.

-¿¡Nico se llevo todo!? Vaya... Si que era una gran presidenta.- dijo maki algo sorprendida.

-Si, pero kayo-chin va ser la mejor presidenta del club de investigación idol.- dijo rin animando a hanayo.

-Pues Nico era una presidenta linda.- pensó en voz alta maki.

No paso mucho tiempo y maki se percató de lo que dijo, no podía evitar ponerse roja como la tomate que es.

-¡Carajo, ¿¡Qué mierda acabo de decir!?- pensó maki en pánico.

-Kayo-chin es mucho más linda y además tiene una mejillas muy suaves.- dijo rin como si estuviera compitiendo contra maki.

-Pues ¿Por que crees que Nico la eligió como presidenta?- dijo maki

-Basta chicas, ya no digan cosas asi.- dijo hanayo con mucha vergüenza.

-No kayo-chin no digas eso, tú eres muy linda- dijo rin.

El ambiente se puso algo incómodo para maki, de un segundo a otro ella desapareció para las dos.

-Rin-chan no digo eso, si no que... Haces que me sonrojes.- dijo hanayo aun más tímida.

-Entonces te lo diré todos los dias, eres linda, eres bella, eres todo para mi.- dijo rin con un tono seguro.

Maki estaba presenciando un momento especial para sus mejores amigas, estaba presenciando el momento en el que ellas se convirtieron en amantes.

-Kayo-chin yo... ¡Yo te amo! Y creo que eso era algo obvio pero, quería decirte lo que siento por ti.- dijo rin emanando seguridad.

-Rin-chan...- hanayo solo sonrió, y abrazo a rin.- y-yo tambien te amo- respondió hanayo.

Maki quedo impactada, por un lado por que se olvidaron de su presencia, por que ellas se dieron un beso al frente de ella, pero se fue sin decir nada, simplemente no quería arruinar su momento.

-No se que decir... Creo que agradezco de que se olvidaran de que las venia acompañando.- dijo maki algo impactada.

Maki llevo las cajas al club y decidió irse al salón de música para olvidar lo sucedido.

-Diablos, ¿No se por que me siento asi?- dijo maki un poco celosa.

-No será por que te sientes celosa.- dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?- dijo maki asustada.

-Hola maki-chan, ¿Como te ha ido?- dijo la voz misteriosa.

Cuando maki decidió voltear para saber quien le estaba hablando se llevo una gran sorpresa, era nozomi y eli.

-¿Que pasa maki-chan? ¿Viste un fantasma?- dijo eli.

-¿¡Que diablos pasa aquí!? ¿¡Ustedes deberían estar en la universidad!?- dijo maki con un tono histérico.

-Tranquila maki-chan, solo cálmate si- dijo nozomi.

-Pero, pero, ¡no puede ser¡ ¡Como me voy a calmar- dijo maki con un tono algo alterado.

-¡Maki dije que te calmarás!- dijo eli con un tono firme,-Nosotras venimos ayudarte, con tu problemilla.- dijo eli.

Maki estaba muy alterada, ¿De que estaba hablando eli?

-¿De, de que hablas? Y-yo no tengo n-ningún problema.- dijo maki nerviosa.

-¿Asi? ¿Quieres que te lo diga?- dijo eli con un tono burlón.

-O acaso ¿No sientes nada por Nicocchi?- dijo nozomi con un tono de duda.

-¿¡Y quien les dijo eso!? Digo... ¿Que pasa con eso?- dijo maki tratando de guardar la calma.

-No lo dijo tu corazón, por eso venimos a la ayuda- dijo nozomi y eli.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso me quieren ver la cara!?- dijo maki molesta.

-No, nos crees, y dime ¿Por que estamos en tus hombros?- dijo nozomi.

-¿¡Que carajos!? ¿¡Como es posible!?- dijo maki sorprendida ante tal acto.

-Pobre de nuestra maki-chan, siente deseo y pasión antes Nicocchi, pero ella es muy tímida, por esa razón hemos venido ayudarte.- dijo nozomi.

-¿Ayudarme? Yo no necesito ayuda.- dijo maki como la tsundere que es.

-Cielos maki-chan... Pero no, nos podemos ir asi como asi.- dijo eli, -yo me iré hasta que hagas la mitad del trabajo, y nozomi se ura hasta que lo hayas hecho bien.-

-P-pero que piensan hacer, no lo entienden, yo no ocupo ayuda, es mi problema si me gusta Nico o no.- dijo maki aun en la negación.

-¿Te gusta Nico-chan?- pregunto una voz en la entrada del salón.

-Si, ya lo había dicho, no hace falta que lo repita nozo...- apenas puedo acabar la oración maki al darse cuenta que en la entrada estaba honoka, -¡Honoka! ¿Que haces ahí, desde cuando llegaste?- dijo maki mientras esta se ponía roja.

-Pues estoy aquí desde que escuche a alguien hablar sola.- dijo honoka.

-Pues estaba practicando mi cantó, sabes, que desde siempre me ha gustado el canto.- dijo maki con una excusa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Piensas practicar muchos géneros? Por que yo escuche gritos.- dijo honoka algo inquieta, -pero fuera de eso ¿Te gusta Nico-chan?- dijo honoka en tono burlón.

-Y-y q-que s-si me gusta o no, es decisión mia.- dijo maki actuando como tsundere.

-Maki-chan no tiene nada de malo el amor.- dijo honoka mientras se acercaba a ella, - tsubasa, tambien va en otra escuela, asi que solo la veo en su tiempo libre.- dijo honoka mientras abrazaba a maki.

-Asi que tambien ella paso por lo mismo que yo, pero yo no tengo el mismo valor de decir las cosas como honoka.- penso maki mientras le respondió el abrazó, -¿Y-y que hiciste para confesarle tu amor hacia ella?- pregunto maki, para saber que hacer.

-Pues... No recuerdo, je je.- dijo honoka mientras saco la lengua, -pues todo paso de forma natural, solo supe que ese era el momento de decirle lo que sentía, aun que temía que no me correspondiera lo mismo, para mi suerte ella me dijo con un si besándome.- dijo honoka algo ruborizada.

-Pero, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.- pensó maki, -Y que le recomendarías a una chica como yo.- dijo maki.

-Pues veamos.- dijo honoka mientras observaba detenidamente a maki, - pues... No se, cada quien tiene su forma de confesarle su amor a alguien.- dijo honoka mientras sonreía.

-eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo- dijo maki molesta.

-pues solo debes entregarte al amor, sino pasa asi, es porqué no mereces estar con nico-chan- dijo honoka.

-¿¡Q-que!? Y-yo no estoy enamorada de Nico-chan- dijo maki -bueno solo un poco- dijo mientras su cara se ponía roja.

-pues, aun que sea un poco, ¿Por que no lo averiguas? Digo ya que tú "no estas enamorada" nico-chan ¿entonces de quien?- dijo honoka

-¿¡De que hablas!? ¡No estoy enamorada de nadie más!- dijo maki mientras estaba de tsundere.

-cielos maki-chan eres todo un cado especial, pero ya escuche lo que quería confirmar- dijo honoka.

-¿Que querías escuchar?- pregunto maki con una cara de vergüenza.

-Que... De verdad te gusta Nico-chan- dijo honoka mientras aguantaba la risa. - bueno me tengo que ir-

Maki no supo que decir, acaso ¿su amor nico-chan era obvio? No lo sabia estaba perpleja.

Sin duda el inicio de una historia larga, ¿Podrá la tsundere tomate confesarle su amor a la idol #1 del universo?

* * *

vaya este fanfic sera especial NicoMaki amiguitos :3 pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo...

"El canto de un ave"


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Maki no podía dejar sentir una pena y vergüenza tan grande, por lo que le había dicho Honoka, ¿acaso todas sabían que Maki estaba enamorada de Nico? Bueno no podía ser peor, las mini de Eli y Nozomi no volvieron a verse, así que sintió un gran alivio y se propuso a tocar el piano.

Maki no podía estar más avergonzada en su vida, ''pero que se le va hacer'' pensó ella, pero por la espalda sintió una mano cálida que le frotaba hasta llegar a su cintura, Maki se puso en guardia, y volteó, era kotori, venía a hablar con ella.

Kotori se sentó a lado de ella y se acurruco, y espero una reacción de una persona, ''¿kotori, que haces?'' preguntó Maki un poco nerviosa por la forma de que kotori la abrazaba,

''no te preocupes, esto es para umi. '' Dijo kotori con una sonrisa de malicia.

Umi salió como un cazador al asecho completamente celosa.

''kotori ¿se puede saber qué haces? Pregunto umi mostrando unos celos que se podían notar a simple vista, maki se preocupó bastante, pareciera que umi la iba a retar a muerte a duelo de kendo.

''cálmate umi, esto es culpa de kotori'' exclamo muy nerviosa maki. A Umi no le quedó más remedio pedir disculpas por su comportamiento.

''cielos umi-chan eres muy celosa, y eso me gusta mucho'' exclamo con alegría kotori, se puso de pie y abrazo a su linda novia peliazul, la cual se puso muy roja porque estaban haciendo algo vergonzoso en público, pero a kotori le importo poco ''pero maki-chan es alguien de confianza no te apures jeje'' exclamo kotori mientras besaba el cachete de umi.

Umi cayó rendida en los brazos de kotori, la vergüenza pudo con ella, '' ¿Qué están haciendo chicas?'' pregunto maki un tanto apenada por lo que vio.

Kotori le dirigió la mirada y le respondió, ''venimos para ayudarte, eso está claro'' dijo kotori mostrando una gran sonrisa, ''pero, la experta en el tema se acaba de desmayar, así que esperemos a que se despierte jeje'' dijo kotori mientras acariciaba el pelo de novia.

'' ¿p-pero por qué motivo?'' pregunto maki aun sin estar segura de lo que iba a pasar, entonces umi murmuro, ''es porque ellas vinieron'', maki se sorprendió un poco y sacudió a umi '' ¿de que estas hablando?'' exclamó maki con un poco de intriga e ira.

''hablo de NozoEri, ellas vienen en cada problema de amor'' dijo umi, ¿Qué acaso oyó bien maki? ¿Umi también las ha visto? '' ¿no serán ellas con orejas de mapache y de zorro? ¿No?'' dijo maki tratando de asegurar lo que vio.

''Por supuesto, creo que rin y Honoka han pasado por lo mismo, y creo tú igual'' dijo umi acertando todo los casos.

Maki se quedó un poco atónita, ya que la forma de actuar de su amiga en la mañana era rara, hasta incluso se besaron frente de ella, pero todo encajaba, ''entonces, ¿Cuándo se van?'' pregunto maki.

''Ellas se van hasta que su cometido este hecho, pero por lo tanto estarán ahí, una te va aconsejar, y la otra te va a molestar, pero sus papeles cambian de vez en cuando pero lo peor es que saben lo que piensas"'. Dijo umi trayendo malos recuerdos de su experiencia.

''pero no te preocupes maki-chan, yo y umi estaremos aquí, para guiarte, pues eres un poco difícil de tratar'' exclamó con alegría kotori.

Maki se indignó un poco, pero también agradecida por la ayuda, ''aunque umi-chan fue la más difícil de tratar, para que cayera en mis manos Maki-chan'' dijo kotori mientras abrazaba a su novia que estaba muy roja.

''kotori...'' dijo umi muy sonrojada, maki se sentía un poco celosa de ellas dos, puesto que ella quería una relación así con Nico-chan.

Pero, ¿Qué paso para que umi cayera finalmente en el amor con kotori-chan? Se preguntó maki mientras la veía.

''bueno te contaremos como paso todo esto, y así tal vez te sirva para que vayas con nico-chan y le digas todo lo que sientas'' dijo kotori mientras se ponía cómoda para relatar la historia, junto a umi.

''Todo comenzó hace un mes, umi y yo no teníamos idea de lo que sentía una hacia la otra, yo deseaba que umi y yo pudiéramos ser tan cercanas, tan unidas... '' Dijo kotori mientras más sonrojaba por la emoción, ''okey, okey, prometo calmarme, entonces, aaah sí, yo y umi deseábamos lo mismo pero ninguna se atrevía a dar ese siguiente paso, lo cual era algo malo, ya que todos los días que la veía, ella me hacía sentir como si mi pecho quisiera estallar y que el único modo de apaciguar esa sensación era besar a umi-chan... '' Dijo kotori cuando fue interrumpida por la pena que pasaba su novia, ''kotori no debes decir eso'' exclamo umi muy sonrojada, que, para kotori le dio más ternura verla así.

'' y sabes que Maki-chan jeje, umi-chan también sentía lo mismo'' susurro kotori al oído de Maki, ''kotori! Te escuche'' grito umi manteniéndose pie y tratando de caer de la vergüenza.

Maki se sentía como la tercera rueda de una motocicleta, pero entendía que le quería decir kotori, que tal vez nico-chan sienta lo mismo, pero, ¿Cómo va a saber eso, si no la contactado últimamente?

Por la mente de Maki solo rondaba esa duda en su cabeza, será que nico-chan sienta lo mismo, y seguía pesando en lo linda que es, pensando en su persona, que aunque a casi nadie viera hacía a Nico-chan, ella siempre la verá como la Idol número 1 del universo y como la chicas más bella y linda que pudo haber conocido.

Así que quería indagar en la experiencia de sus amigas que estaban ahí presente, "¿como fue que ellas pudieran confesar lo que sentían?" Pensó maki mientras veía a sus amigas que realmente formaban una hermosa pareja.

"Hay chicas, pero, no hay que desviarnos del tema, realmente quiero saber cómo Umi-chan se te declaró" dijo maki que se acomodó para oír la historia de kotori, ya que sería difícil que Umi lo contará.

"Bueno, como decía fue hace un mes, y yo sentía la necesidad de que a Umi le llegarán mis sentimientos, pero ¿como? Tal vez ella me iba a rechazar como a las demás chicas, y me ponía triste, ¿que tendría yo para enamorar a Umi? Si incluso mejores chicas estaban interesadas en Umi, y sin mencionar a Eri-chan que le gustaba a molestar a Umi de esa manera; sin duda un oponente muy fuerte, nadie podría competir contra ella, pero gracias a Dios ella estaba enamorada de Nozomi-chan, entonces gran parte nunca decía nada, porque tal vez ella no era... Como decirlo, homosexual, y no quería molestarla y ni sentirla incómoda, pero ¿como controlarme, si ella era extremadamente linda y muy bella? Sin duda era difícil hacer que ella se fijara en mí o eso creía" explico kotori y recordar eso la ponía melancólica.

"Kotori... No tenía ni idea de qué pensabas eso" dijo Umi cautivada por saber el punto de vista de kotori.

"Hay Umi-chan, creo que me has atrapado" dijo kotori y tomó de la mano a su novia.

Y Kotori prosiguió con su historia; "entonces, llegó aquel día, donde ella actuaba extraño, no era normal en Umi-chan, y me preocupaba mucho que ella se viera nerviosa y asustada por algo, hasta llego el punto donde ella no me dirigía la mirada, y cuando quería platicar con ella a solas, no decía nada y seguía a la distancia conmigo... No se podía poner esto más difícil, ahora, ¿como podría pedirle que tuviéramos una cita ella y yo? Eso me ponía cada vez más triste, y entonces una vez que fui al baño, fue cuando escuché hablar a alguien sola, y era nada menos que Umi-chan" dijo kotori, que volteó a ver a su novia y soltó una sonrisa, ya que era algo gracioso de recordar.

"Y-ya te había dicho la razón de aquella vez cariño" dijo avergonzada Umi.

"Jajajaja, pero aún recuerdo la excusa que me habías dicho ese dia" exclamó entre risas kotori.

"Basta kotori, no lo digas" dijo Umi.

[…Flashback…]

"¿Umi-chan, eres tú?" Preguntó Kotori atraída por los ruidos que provenían de aquel baño.

"K-kotori... ¿eres tú?" Respondió Umi, que enseguida le comian los nervios.

"Demonios Kotori-chan está aquí mismo, ¿que hago? Mmmm... Bueno por lo menos ellas no están aquí" pensó Umi que solo se sentó en el retrete a orinar.

"¿Eso, crees Umi-chan?" Dijo una voz al oído de Umi.

"Si, Umi, nosotras aparecimos cuando vimos que tenías una gran oportunidad con tu chica" dijo otra voz que estaba sentada al frente de ella admirando el paisaje de Umi.

"¿que hacen aquí? ¡Y deja ya de mirarme!" Exclamó molesta Umi, que se tapó para que Eri dejara de observarla.

Kotori preocupada, tocó de nuevo la puerta, queriendo saber si su amiga se encontraba bien, "¿Umi-chan estás bien, quieres que te ayude en algo?" Preguntó de nuevo kotori.

Umi no sabía que responderle a su amiga, pero a nozomi se le ocurrió una mejor respuesta, y tomó prestada la voz de Umi; "~Adelante kotori-chan, pasa quiero que ayudes con algo aquí adentro, tal vez sea indecente pero quiero hacerlo aquí~..." Dijo nozomi que fue golpeada por la Umi original.

" Estúpida no digas eso, y yo jamás dirías algo como eso" exclamó enojada, umi, "~si tú fuiste quién pensó en eso~" dijo nozomi que seguía con la voz de Umi.

Kotori ahora si que estaba preocupada, y un poco nerviosa por lo que había dicho su amiga, la cual le tenía cierto amor, pero si ellas iban a terminar haciendo "eso" en el baño que así sea.

"Umi-chan, ya me estoy preocupando ¿realmente te encuentras bien?" Preguntó por tercera vez, kotori.

"~~No, kotori-chan, quiero que entres y podamos hacer cosas indecen...~" dijo nozomi que fue callada por la mano de Umi. "Joder ya deja decir eso, además yo no pienso eso" dijo Umi avergonzada.

"~si está todo bien kotori, por favor espérame afuera para ir juntas al almuerzo~" dijo Eri echándole una mano a Umi.

"Gracias Eri, te debo una" susurró Umi.

"~No hace falta, yo estoy disfrutando de la vista~" dijo Umi que seguía viendo a Umi.

Kotori confundida y un poco decepcionada salió del baño esperando a su amiga en el pasillo, pensando sobre la propuesta que había hecho, y lo que pensaba en voz alta.

"¿realmente Umi-chan piensa en todo eso? Pobrecita, ella estaba indecisa, pero creo que debo alegrarme, por saber lo que siente ella" pensó kotori que esperaba pacientemente a Umi.

En cambio Umi estaba hecha un lío, ¿kotori habrá oído todo lo que pasó ahí adentro? Bueno mejor salir y actuar con naturalidad.

Así que respiró profundo de lavó las manos y de paso la cara y salió, y pudo notar de pronto como el sol le deslumbraba los ojos, y cuando pudo ver bien ahí estaba kotori esperando a su amada amiga preocupada.

"Umi-chan no te vez bien" dijo kotori poniendo su mano su frente y la otra en la frente de Umi.

"Mmmm... Puedo sentir que estás un poco caliente, y veo tu rostro rojo, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?" Preguntó Kotori muy preocupada por Umi-chan.

"No, no es nada kotori, solo es que tenía náuseas y fui a vomitar al baño, es que hoy me sobrepasé con el macha" respondió Umi, nerviosa.

"¿por que demonios dije es?, pero bueno parece que kotori se creyó eso" pensó Umi que veía a su amiga.

"Bueno... Lo que tú digas, pero ¿por que decías todo eso de hacer algo indecente dentro del baño?" Preguntó Kotori atrapando a Umi de la mano.

Mientras ellas hablaban poco a poco así confesando sus sentimientos en el pasillo de la escuela, las mini Eri y mini Nozomi estaban felices por ver que Umi no había desperdiciado otra oportunidad con kotori-chan.

"~Vaya, que bueno que umi abrió las puertas al amor~" dijo Eri que veía todo desde la puerta de un salón.

"~claro que si, y parece ser que Umi fue la que más trabajo nos había costado, pero ella realmente ama a kotori-chan~" respondió nozomi.

Así que sabían que su trabajo estaba hecho cuando vieron que Umi decida para hacerle entender a kotori lo que le hacía sentir, y cuando por fin la besó, después de 6 largos meses haciendo que ella tuviera el valor para decirle todo a su amada amiga.

Así que salieron y Kotori por fin las pudo ver a esas pequeñas criaturas parecidas a nozomi-chan y Eri-chan, que iban tomadas de la mano.

"~bueno, ya que nuestro está hecho nosotras podemos irnos tranquilas, e ir con la siguiente chica que necesita nuestra ayuda con su amada~" dijo nozomi

"~por supuesto, y Kotori-chan, felicidades por tu nueva novia~" dijo Eri.

Después de esas últimas palabras esas pequeñas criaturas desaparecieron dejando asombrada a kotori-chan y dejando con un gran alivio a Umi-chan ya que, tuvo que estar con ellas 6 largos meses.

[...Fin del flashback...]

"Así que me consejo de todo eso, es que le digas en cuanto antes todo a Nico-chan" dijo Umi aún recordando esos meses duros.

"Si Maki-chan, porque del otro lado, jamás sabrá lo que sientes por ella, y estará igual que yo, con ansias de saber que siente aquella persona especial, ¿si realmente siente lo mismo?" Agrego Kotori, y era el mejor consejo que lo podía dar, ya que Nico, puede conocer a alguien más.

Así que maki inspirada por los consejos de sus amigas, de encendió con una chispa, y hará lo posible por hacerle llegar lo que ella siente Nico.

Tomó su teléfono... Y nerviosa, le mando un mensaje al blog de Nico, ya que sorprendentemente ella seguía activa en aquel blog.

Mando un mensaje, y espero la respuesta de Nico, mientras espera alguna respuesta de Nico-chan, Umi y kotori-chan ya estaban despidiéndose para dejar a solas a maki, y aparte tenían planes esa tarde.

Maki de nuevo estaba sola, y esperando aún el mensaje de Nico... Y cuando vio la respuesta, la dejo un tanto molesta pero un gran alivio.

[...]

Mensaje de maki: Hola Nico-chan, ¿me preguntaba si un día podríamos contactanos algún dia?

Mensaje de Nico: ¿maki-chan? :/ Tonta, si te tengo en mi lista de amigos, era más simple que me mandaras un mensaje privado y listo, y claro :) ¿qué dia y qué hora? Para pasar por ti.

[...]

Maki no podría estar más feliz, Nico sin problema alguno le volvió hablar y mejor aún, ya tenian plan para ese día, pero no todo era para mejor, ya que dos pequeñas criaturas volvieron al salón de música por cierta peli roja.

"~hola Maki-chan~" dijeron la parejita.

"~creo que estarás con nosotras por un tiempo~" dijo Eri mostrando una gran sonrisa...

A maki eso le daba mala espina, pero apenas era el inicio de una aventura por tratar de confesarle su amor a Nico-chan... 

* * *

(Y bueno chicos ^-^ así concluye el segundo capítulo, muy pronto habrá tercera parte)


End file.
